Kenshin Uesagi
Kenshin Uesagi (上杉謙信, Uesagi Kenshin) is one of the captains within the first generation of the Gotei 13, currently known as "The Divisions". He is the 8th Divsion Captain with his lieutenant currently unknown. A powerful warrior, he has recently rebuilt himself spiritually, deciding to leave his bloody past behind him and accepted principles similar to that of a buddist monk. He was originally known as The Angry Mountain (怒った山, Ikatta Yama), due to his immense physical power and large stature. Appearance Kenshin is a large man of intimidating stature, possessing a muscular body that seems to be carved from stone. When stepping into a room, he's able to draw in everyone's attention as well as clear a path through a crowd with a simple gaze. He has a square face with thin eyebrows, yellow eyes and a head shaved completely bald. As a captain, Kenshin wears different shinigami robes which mainly consist of only the bottom half of the uniform, exposing his bare chest. His hakama are tied by a long white sash around the waist. He wears a long sleeved captain's haori that drapes over his large frame. After his transition to a buddist lifestyle, he adorned himself with several large black prayer beads around his neck and wrists, while also wearing white sashes around his neck and over his bald head. Personality As an original member of the Divisions, Kenshin was known as an aggressive killer who could crush his opponents with just using his bare hands. He had no regard for life or who he faced, and trampled anyone who stood in his path. It's unknown when he gained religious enlightenment, but after that moment he became much more aware of the terror that he caused and wanted to change his ways. This often leads him to conflict with the other captains, especially Captain Commander Yamamoto who feels that Kenshin has softened. He openly objects to harsh punishment and treatment to felons with justifiable reasons committing their crimes, such as theft for survival. He feels that justice isn't merely black and white, but open to interpretation and that people of power have a moral obligation to do what is right based on feelings, and not cold judgements coming from people who have never been left wanting for anything. He greatly dislikes those who look down at others, whether because they are weak or they are not of noble birth. The Central 46 has branded him a troublemaker, but due to his raw power and ability to lead, they have tried their best to ignore his public outbursts. There have been several instances where he was required disciplinary action from the Captain Commander, and the two have had heated conversations in the past. Aside from the friction caused by his personal views, he's still greatly respected for his battle power and commanding experience. His Division looks up to him as a mentor and a man that people try to aspire to. He's willing to throw his life away if it meant saving his fellow captains and those that serve under him. History Prior to joining the Divisions, Kenshin was a cold blooded killer with an agressive personality who carved a path of blood not so different from Ieyasu Tokugawa. His rampage eventually caught the attention of the Divisions who saw him as a threat to the stability of Soul Society and had to intervene. After a brutal battle, he was captured and sentenced to the Central Great Underground Prison (真央地下大監獄, shin'ōchikadaikangoku), though it is unknown what level he was designated to. At one point, Kenshin, who was serving his time in solitary confinement, reached some form of spiritual enlightment and wanted to redeem himself for all the wrong he done in his life. Yamamoto had seen the potential within him and granted his release in exchange for serving within the Divisions, eventually attaining the title of captain. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Expert: While not his preferred style of combat, Kenshin is still a capable swordsman above all other non-captain level opponents. His style of swordfighting is much more heavy handed, swinging his weapon one-handed like a club and deals tremendous damage. He's rarely seen weilding his Zanpakutō with two hands. He does so to minimize the lethal damage that he's capable of inflicting with his killer intent. Though, if the situation were to come where such actions were needed, Kenshin would be forced to kill once more. Hakuda Master: Before his time in the Divisions, Kenshin was known for his enormous talent in hand-to-hand combat. Using his massive frame, his puches would shatter bones and possess such lethality that his hands were considered weapons. His speciality was grappling techniques where he could use his strength and size to his advantage. Very few could match the punching power of Kenshin and many have regarded close quarters combat with him as suicide. While punching with a closed hand can yield devastating results, he's also able to deliver chops with such force that they could cleave people in two. Immense Strength: When he was a killer, Kenshin was known to literally crush his opponents between his fingers. He would lift his opponents by their heads and smashing them by pressing his palms together. Another example of his physical power is his ability to uproot whole trees with his bare hands and swing them like oversized clubs. Very few are capable of matching him in a strength match and even then requires significant effort. It was rumored that no chains or shackles are capable of restraining him. Immense Spiritual Power: '''As a captain of the Divisions, Kenshin boasts tremendous levels of spiritual power that is capable of bring down those around him to their knees. When exerting, it reveals itself as a vibrant yellow that pulses as a heartbeat and rolls through the environment like a wave. He possesses fine control over it and is able to nearly mask his entire spiritual pressure to the point where he can move stealthfully through an area and catch opponents off guard. He's even able to use his spiritual pressure to enhance the power of his attacks and give himself additional resistance to damage. Zanpakutō '''Hachiman (八幡神, God of Eight Banners) Since joining the Divisions, Kenshin's Zanpakutō has remained in a constant release state. It is unknown what its sealed state appeared as or what its release command was. *'Shikai:' In its released state, Hachiman takes on a form that could inflict non-lethal damage if Kenshin chooses. His Zanpakutō is a reflection of his new attitude towards the value of life, though it is still quite intimidating and lethal in Kenshin's hands. Hachiman takes on the form of a large metal kanabō, which is roughly the size of shorter person, and the handle wrapped in a white cloth. It also possesses tremendous weight, requiring someone of Kenshin's strength to be able to wield effectively. **'Shikai Specail Ability:' Hachiman is able to deal massive blunt force damage, with a single swing capable to reducing solid rock to rubble. When striking against the floor, Kenshin can release a powerful shockwave that shakes the earth and causes it break under its power. This allows him to generate small earthquakes and open huge cracks to swallow up his opponents. Hachiman is also durable enough to withstand attacks and bat away projectiles directed at him, often sending them back to his opponents. At first, it was assumed that his Zanpakutō was earth-based, but this is not true. Kenshin simply uses it in a manner that would appear so due to never requiring him to use its other abilities. Hachiman has a total of 8 abilities, 4 of which can be accessed in Shikai while the other 4 only in Bankai. The first 4 abilities are based off of the 4 traditional elements of earth, fire, wind and water. ***'Chikyuu no Fukaiseigi '(地球の不快正義, Earth's Revolting Justice) By slamming Hachiman against the ground, earth shatters underneath its might. From the point of contact, a shockwave ripples through the ground in an outward path and cracks solid rock. The force from beneath erupts upwards and sends massive slabs of solid earth into the air to completely engulf his opponents. ***'Hifuki no Oni Bakudan' (火吹の鬼爆弾, Fire-Breathing Demon Bomb) Holding Hachiman above him, it will begin to glow red hot as Kenshin pours his spiritual power into it, igniting it into an intense blaze. Kenshin will then slash the air and release a gigantic fireball that explodes with incredible force when it makes contact, resulting in a massive burst of flames outward to incinerate anything around it. So far, no one has been able to stand up to a direct hit from this attack. ***'Reppū Setsudan' (切断烈風, Severing Violent Wind) Kenshin unravels the cloth tied to the handle of Hachiman and spin it over his head a wide circle. Using his brute strength, he's able to create a large tornado that begins drawing in everyone around him until they are swept up into the funnel of violent wind. Then, by willing Hachiman to do so, small spikes will spring out of it into the tornado and skewer all within it and inflict tremendous damage. *'Bankai:' It is currenlty unknown, but when commenting on it, Kenshin admitted that he does like using it as its form is much deadlier and each spell brings nothing but death and destruction when used. What else is known is that is possesses 4 abilities based on the comments made about his Shikai. Trivia Coming Soon. Behind the Scenes Coming Soon. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Divisions Category:8th Division Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Master Category:Shunpo Expert Category:Kido Expert